


Silence is Golden

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Sound of Silence [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, M/M, Plots of Marriage Proposals, Prompt Fill, Rings and Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Wufei has an important question he needs to ask Sally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt from my brother, "Silence is Golden".

So the relationship was mostly his fault. Wufei would even admit it, though to pathetically few people-- that being one, and that one was named Sally Po. Which was kind of sad anyway.

 

But Sally was both his doctor and his friend, and so she had to know regardless, just in case.

 

Which didn't mean he had to put up with intimate questions, but Sally didn't ask them often, so he put up with them. Like now, as she raided his refrigerator-- their refrigerator-- for... something.

 

He sipped his tea and watched her, quietly grateful the house was his today. Sally wasn't normally so invasive. But she had come over without eating, and dinner was a long way off. “So, which one of you is a vegetarian?” She prompted, and Wufei tucked his head just a bit. Clever woman. Almost a pity she wasn't his.

 

“Trowa,” Already more then he had meant to say. It was always hard not to answer her. And she would need to know, if things went badly. Share and share alike, hadn't she said? “He spent a week prior to leave prepping for his mission. Zechs demanded an Italian dinner when they get back.” Though not in so many words. Really he'd said “We should do Italy” and left it at that, but obligations were going to prevent that particular trip. Wufei had taken it upon himself to make it happen, hence the massive amount of noodles and spices currently inhabiting his kitchen.

 

“And Heero is okay with that?” Ah, there was the incredulous voice he had been expecting all morning.

 

Still, Heero had bought the cookbooks for him to work with, which was permission enough. From Heero, this was even a request. So hopefully the end result was not going to disappoint.

 

“Ah ha! Found it!” Sally emerged from the fridge.

 

Wufei glanced surreptitiously at the clock-- ten minutes, he could have bled to death in that time-- before asking blandly, “You found yogurt in my fridge?” It wouldn't have been there if any of them had known it.

 

Sally grinned, sly. “Stashed it last time I was over.” Treating a collection of awful sunburns. Zechs and his leucistic self had burned even worse then Wufei, but the act of acquiring them had been most worth it.

 

Somehow, Heero and Trowa had not even managed to make it too the pool.

 

“That's over three months old,” Wufei felt compelled to point out, and reluctantly poured her a cup of tea as she pilfered a spoon and sat down next to him.

 

“It's still edible. Space-frozen, in that fridge of yours.” It was. That's why Trowa had bought it. So that things would last. It was rare the four of them got to sit down for much more then take-out before they needed to sleep. When they did get to enjoy one another's company, well... that was a different story altogether. “Anyway. You sounded nervous on the phone. Something the matter? Legal documents I need to sign?”  
  
She cast him a sidelong glance. Wufei nearly scalded his throat drinking his tea down, wishing she hadn't guessed.

 

When he didn't answer, she grinned at him, full of Cheshire promises. “You know, Chang, silence is golden.”

 

So were the rings in his pocket. He hoped the others liked them.

 

“...I was hoping you'd stand as my family, for the ceremony.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...recently realized one of my tags tagged the wrong character. Whoops. Fixed that. Sorry.


End file.
